therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Schoolboys 2: The Sequel
"Looks like we have an obstacle..." ~Josh, noticing the Wall in front of them. ---- Schoolboys 2: The Sequel was originally the prequel (and sequel) to the first Schoolboys film. However, in February, 2011, the film was officially considered non-canon by the filmmakers mainly due to many large continuity errors and negative reception. The movie was released August 9th 2010 on YouTube, four days after the original, after the movie quickly reached 50 views. Plot The film begins with Josh Kingston, Junior, Nicholas Spencer and Nathan Jacob walking down a ramp trying to look cool, when they unexpectedly all walk into a wall, except Josh, who announces that they have an "obstacle". The trio begin to try and break down the wall, with Nathan trying to smash it with a large piece of timber. However, as expected, the wall holds, and Nicholas, feeling annoyed, just suggests they walk around it, which Nathan thinks is a good idea. After walking around the wall, the Schoolboys walk until they notice the alleyway in which Josh's thumb was sprained in Schoolboys (Film). After debating about the topic, Nicholas sees some raisins on the ground, which Josh confirms are dirty, and Nicholas shouldn't eat them. Nathan then feels awkward at the fact that the two are arguing so much, and declares they play tag, but Nicholas, who is unsure what they're doing, is tug early on. This leads to a chase around the School, where Josh, then Nathan, then Nicholas again are tug. However, upon running down the ramp, the trio again run into the same wall they ran into earlier, when the credits start. Moral The most evident moral of the film is not to grab a camera and film people being idiots. Another moral is not to smash walls, it's not a very successful thing to do with you life. And don't eat food you find lying on the ground, it's unhygienic. And, when you're playing tag, don't just randomly slow down so you can be it. And maybe hiding in the middle of the trees while everyone sprints around you isn't the best idea, you could become 'it'. There are a lot of morals in this film. Just look at it with an inspective attitude. Sequels and prequels Schoolboys 2 was created when Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters was on hold. The creators just wanted to waste time. The film failed, coming out with the least views of the series. It was classed as a prequel, but continuity errors of a flashback of the alleyway prevented this, and in early February 2011 it was settled as taking place after [[Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind|the fourth film]]. Behind the Scenes *Originally a friend of Joshua's named Harrison Tuke was going to be starred in this film. But he eventually dropped out, and Josh decided to act in it. *This was the second film with no script.﻿ thumb|300px|left|The second movie Appearances * Josh Kingston, Junior * Nicholas Spencer * Nathan Jacob Category:The Rangitoto Films films Category:The Glam Studio films Category:Schoolboys Category:2010 films